Monster Book 1
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Cole has been living with the ninja for a while now and the others have started to pick up on some suspicious activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! This is the 1** **st** **story of this series thing I'm starting. I hope you guys will like them and yeah…ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 1:

Nya was looking out the window when Kai walked in,

"It's a full moon tomorrow." Nya stated,

"You know what that means?" Kai asked,

"What?" Nya asked back,

"Werewolves." Kai joked,

"No way Kai. Werewolves don't exist. How can the formation of the moon cause a person to transform?" Nya questioned,

"You never know." Kai replied as Jay walked in,  
"What would you never know?" Jay asked,

"Werewolves." Nya rolled her eyes,

"Cool! Hey, it's a full moon tomorrow. Do you think we'll see any?" Jay asked,

"They don't exist Jay." Nya rolled her eyes again,

"You never know." Jay stated,

"You're sounding like my brother." Nya stated,

"What you doing?" Kai asked,

"Cole's in his monthly mood." Jay explained,

"Hmm." Nya mumbled quietly,

"What are you hmming about?" Kai asked,

"I got curious about Cole's moods and this confirms it." Nya started,

"Confirms what?" Jay asked,

"Cole's mood always starts the night before a full mood, goes major during the full moon and goes back to normal over the next week." Nya explained. The 2 boys took a moment to process this when,

"You're right." Jay exclaimed.

Cole sat in his room, not wanting to talk to the others,

'Why does this have to happen to me? Why?' Cole thought, as he pulled down his hoodie further when he got a knock at the door,

"WHAT?" Cole snapped,

"Dinner is in 5 minuets." Zane informed from the other side of the door,

"K." Cole replied and as Zane walked away, Cole hoped it was something to do with meat. Cole walked out to the dinning room to see that Zane had made a big roast pork, roast veggies, mashed potatoes and gravy,

'Yes!' Cole thought as he took his seat. Everyone severed themselves with Cole grabbing the most meat,

"Got enough there bud?" Jay joked but Cole didn't look at him, he just focused on basically devouring his food,

"I would advise for you to slow down. Eating at your pace could result in choking." Zane informed but Cole went on as if he didn't hear him. Cole was the 1st to finish as the second his last mouthful hit the back of his mouth, Cole stood up, chucked his plate in the sink and disappeared to his room,

"Why is Cole like this at this time of month?" Lloyd asked,

"I don't know, but what I do know is that his mood revolves around the moon." Nya explained,

"You are right. It does." Zane agreed.

Cole sat in his room and looked at the moon. How does his friends put up with him? How does anyone put up with him? Cole sighed as he looked away for he felt a growl rising in his throat,

'No. You can unleash it tomorrow. You can wait till tomorrow. You've done it for 10 years now.' Cole thought his he pushed the growl down.

 **Unlike my other stories, this story is going to have short chapters (sorry), but I'll try and post more than 1 chapter at a time. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Cole stomped out of his room, hoodie over his head,

"Good morning Cole." Zane greeted as he passed Cole,

"Morning." Cole grumbled as he continued, pass the dinning room,

"Are you not joining us for breakfast?" Zane asked,

"Nah." Cole replied as he went outside and flew off. Everyone but Cole was now gathered in the dinning room,

"Where's Cole?" Lloyd asked,

"I saw him this morning." Zane informed,

"He must be off then. Where does he go?" Jay asked,

"I sometimes hear him muttering about heading to the near by woods." Nya replied,

"Why? What does he do every month?" Jay asked but this time, he got no response.

Later that afternoon, Nya was in the control room when she thought a walk in the woods would be nice. Nya walked out and bumped into Kai,

"Where are you going?" Kai asked for Nya had her coat on,

"A quick walk in the woods." Nya replied,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"I never get the chance to and I thought I might as well take this chance." Nya explained,

"Be careful and be back here before nightfall." Kai instructed,

"I will." Nya replied and walked on when she passed Cole's room. The door was left open a bit and Nya could see that it was a horrible mess. Everything was knocked over, ripped up or both,

'What happened in there?' Nya thought as she walked outside and flew to the woods.

Nya landed and walked along the path. She saw allsorts of different plants and animals, which she documented in the journal she brought with her, but Nya couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched,

'Kai must've followed me. I hope.' Nya thought. It had been a few hours when Nya looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Nya was about to summon her dragon when something attacked her. A gigantic wolf like beast began slashing at her as Nya screamed and tried to get away. The beast soon had her pinned down and was about to bite her shoulder when something attacked it. It took Nya a bit but she soon realised it was…Cole? It was Cole but he looked different. Cole was now more rugged (somehow), his normal ears were gone, black wolf ear were atop his head, golden wolf eyes, longer and sharper nails (like claws), sharper teeth and had a black wolf tail attached to his lower back. Cole was on all 4s as he pounced on the beast and slashed at it until the beast retreated. Nya looked up at Cole which was easier said than done due to her injuries,

"Cole?" Nya managed to asked,

"Nya!" Cole replied as he ran up to her and started to do what he could to attend to her wounds, "Did it bite you at all?" Cole asked and all Nya could do was shake her head, "Good. Hold on. I'll do what I can." Cole explained as he picked Nya up and began to run. Nya could've sworn that he was faster than normal. Cole stopped at a river, placed Nya down and began to tend to her wounds using the fresh river water. Cole did what he could but by the time he was done, it was nightfall,

"What are you doing here?" Nya asked weakly,

"Not now. You got extremely lucky then. You're lucky I heard you scream." Cole explained,

"Why?" Nya asked,

"You don't need to worry about that." Cole replied as Nya's phone began to ring. Nya grabbed it out of her pocket but Cole grabbed it off her, "I'll deal with the talking because you need every bit of strength." Cole explained as he answered Nya's phone,

"Nya where are you?" Kai freaked,

"It's Cole." Cole stated,

"Cole? Where's Nya?" Kai asked,

"Badly injured. She's in critical condition. Come pick her up at the edge of the woods." Cole instructed,

"Got it." Kai replied as they hanged up. Cole picked Nya up and ran to the edge of the woods and that's when Nya knew that Cole was faster than normal since the river was ages from the edge of the woods. Cole set Nya down at the base of a tree and handed her phone back,

"Nya. I need you to not tell anyone of this night. Please." Cole pleaded,

"Why?" Nya asked,

"It has to remain secret." Cole explained,

"What do I tell them?" Nya asked,

"That you couldn't see much since it happened so fast." Cole answered,

"Are you going to stay till Kai comes?" Nya asked, scared of getting attacked,

"Yes but when Kai gets close, I'm going to stay close but in the shadows. No one can see me like this." Cole explained,

"What do I say if they ask where you are?" Nya asked,

"Making sure the thing isn't following." Cole replied,

"I'll do it on 1 condition." Nya stated,

"You want me to explained everything that just happened?" Cole guessed and Nya nodded weakly, "If that's what it'll take you to keep this secret, deal." Cole agreed and the 2 smiled. Cole suddenly seemed like he smelt and heard something, "Kai, Jay and Zane are close. I'll be in the shadows not far promise." Cole explained and with a weak nod from Nya, Cole slipped to the shadows,

"Nya!" the 3 other boys called as they ran up to Nya,

"Are you ok?" Jay asked,

"I'm fine enough." Nya reassured,

"Where's Cole?" Zane asked,

"After he made sure I was ok, he went to make sure the thing hadn't followed us." Nya replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The next day, Nya laid on the bed in the medical room when Zane brought in a bowl of porridge,

"Nya, here is breakfast. Only eat what you can. You are still critical condition." Zane explained as he used the remote to lift Nya's top ½ so she was ½ sitting up, ½ laying down as he passed her the porridge,

"Thanks Zane." Nya replied as she took the bowl,

"Are you sure there's anything that could lead us to what did this to you?" Zane asked,

"All I saw was it was huge and furry. Sorry but that's all I know." Nya explained and she wasn't lying. It was and that was all she knew, until tomorrow when Cole was due home.

The next day, Cole landed outside the temple, back to normal but he still felt a little moody. When Cole landed, Kai was siting on the steps leading to the front door,

"Hey Kai." Cole greeted,

"Hey Cole. Thanks for saving Nya the other day." Kai stated,

"Don't think anything of it. I heard her scream. What else was I suppose to do because when does Nya scream?" Cole replied,

"True. But why did you leave her?" Kai asked,

"I didn't leave her. I made sure she was well enough to stay there until you came and I kept a look out for what attacked her." Cole explained,

"What did attack her?" Kai asked,

"I don't know. Never seen it before." Cole replied. Cole walked to the medical room where Nya laid on the bed, looking a bit better compared to the other day,

"Hey Nya." Cole greeted,

"Hi Cole. Are you going to explain things now?" Nya asked,

"Once you've healed, and thanks for not telling anyone." Cole stated,

"As long as you keep your end of the deal." Nya replied.

Over the next few weeks, Nya got better until she was able to walk around on her own, but Kai still refused to let her off the floating land. Cole sat on the edge of the land when Nya walked out and sat next to him,

"Hey Cole." Nya greeted,

"Hey Nya. You shouldn't be so close to the edge in case you get dizzy again." Cole warned,

"I'll be fine. Now, time to keep your end of the deal." Nya stated,

"I was kinda hoping you'd forget to ask." Cole admitted,

"I never forget these types of things." Nya explained,

"I realise that now." Cole replied,

"So?" Nya asked. Cole took a breath,

"When a was about 11, I was in the woods I stayed in a few weeks ago. I was wandering around and it was starting to get dark. I started to make my way back home when I got attacked by that thing that attacked you. The only difference was that I had no one to save me in time. The thing bit my shoulder and at that point, I had no more strength to fight. I would've been eaten if a gang of hunters hadn't found me. Since then every full moon, I get my 'moods' and run to the woods to transform." Cole explained, looking out as he did,

"You're a…werewolf?" Nya asked, shocked,

"And you thought they were fake." Cole chuckled,

"But how?" Nya questioned,

"No one knows and I don't think anyone will know." Cole explained,

"So that thing was a werewolf?" Nya asked,

"Alpha werewolf. There's a difference. If you get bitten by the Alpha and not get eaten, you turn into a werewolf. If you get bitten by a werewolf like me, you just get bitten, end of story." Cole explained,

"So your monthly moods?" Nya asked,

"Is my transformation. It's not instant like it is in the movies. It starts the day before the full moon and is completed on the day of the full moon and is strengthened by the full moon." Cole explained,

"Whoa." Nya whispered and Cole chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Later, Cole was in his room when,

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE!" a tiny voice boomed. Cole instantly knew who it was and snuck out of his room and climbed to the celling as a little 4-year-old came running to his door. The little girl had dark blond hair that reached her hips, warm brown eyes and wore a pink top, light green jeans, pink flower sneakers and a green head band with a pink flower. The girl looked through Cole's open door,

"Cole?" she asked. She looked around for the earth ninja when Cole dropped down, scooping her into a hug,

"Roar!" Cole called as he dropped down. The girl laughed uncontrollably as Cole tickled her and refused to let her go and Cole laughed with her until Cole noticed 4 figures standing in front of him, Lou, Kai, Lloyd and Jay…with his camera…recording,

"What?" Cole asked,

"I'd expect that from Jay, not you." Kai explained,

"Whatever." Cole rolled his eyes as the girl smiled up at him,

"Boop." The girl stated as she poked Cole in the face, which sent the 2 laughing at the randomness,

"So how do you know her?" Lloyd asked,

"She's my cousin." Cole replied,

"Yes. Cole and Maria have always been close." Lou stated,

"Dad!" Cole stated, "Any way, what are you 2 doing here?" Cole asked,

"2 reasons. 1, why not see your closest cousin. 2, I need a favour." Lou explained,

"What?" Cole asked, still sitting on the floor with Maria,

"Babysit Maria for a few weeks." Lou stated,

"I don't know Mr Brookestone. It's close to when Cole disappears for the day." Jay stated. Cole's eyes widened slightly at the comment,

"Cole. May we talk?" Lou asked,

"Ok. Maria, why don't you go tackle Jay?" Cole suggested,

"Ok." Maria stated happily before looking at Jay with an evil smile,

"Jay. I'd be running if I were you." Cole stated. Jay looked at him with a questioning look before Maria began running at him, screaming and Jay went running as Cole gestured his room for him and Lou to talk. Cole closed the door so no one would over hear and when he did, he rushed over to his calendar that had formations of the moon,

"Crap!" Cole exclaimed for the transformation began tomorrow,

"Have you told any one of you transformations?" Lou asked,

"Only Nya knows after she found out last transformation." Cole explained,

"Then you could leave Maria with Nya. Cole please. You know how your uncle is and your aunty has a lot on her plate. She asked me but I have my tour coming and Maria really wants to spend time with you. Cole, please." Lou begged. Cole flopped back on his bed and covered his face with his hands,

"That Alpha is SO lucky that he's some how alive." Cole stated, "She can stay, but I can't guarantee her not wanting to go back and never want to see me again." he answered,

"Thank you Cole. I highly doubt that she'll never want to see you again. You 2 are practically siblings. You both will be fine." Lou reassured when there was a knock on the door,

"Who is it?" Cole asked,

"Nya." Nya replied,

"Come on in." Cole stated and Nya walked in, "I was about to come out and ask you something." He added,

"Ok." Nya replied,

"Are you good with kids?" Cole asked,

"I see where this is going." Nya stated, "I was going to ask if you wanted me to watch her while you're in the woods. Does Lou know?" Nya asked,

"Yes he does and thank you Nya. If I see the Alpha this week, he's deader than dead." Cole stated. Cole was walking Lou out, Cole looked in the spare room to see 4 weeks worth of Maria's things and Jay…on his stomach…with Maria sitting on his back smiling…and Kai completely lost in laughter,

"Hi Cole." Maria chirped with a smile,

"Hey. Did you tackle him yourself?" Cole asked and Maria proudly nodded, "Good job." Cole stated,

"GOOD JOB?" Jay asked as Maria said bye to Lou.

Later, Maria and Cole were mucking around in the spare room after they had made a fort with the pillows and blankets,

"Cole? Are you in here?" Nya asked as she walked into the spare room and saw the fort,

"Yes?" Cole asked as he popped his head out from the side flap that they make 'the front door',

"1, does Maria have any allergies and 2, have you switched bodies with Jay?" Nya asked,

"No. You know I've switch bodies with Jay when the lame jokes come flying out of my mouth." Cole explained,

"True." Nya agreed,

"HEY!" Jay called from the other room,

"And no, Maria doesn't have any allergies." Cole answered,

"Ok." Nya replied,

"Hi." Maria smiled as her head popped out on top of Cole's,

"Hi." Nya smiled back as Maria giggled.

After dinner, the ninjas and Maria were in the games room playing video games except for Cole and Nya. Jay got up to get a drink but when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Cole and Nya talking,

"And please keep your patience with her, she has learning disabilities which is 1 of the reasons she's so loopy and the main reason aunty didn't hire a babysitter, none of them keep their patience and you should always have someone's eye on her, she's always causing some sort of trouble." Cole explained to Nya,

'Is he giving a briefing to Nya about Maria?' Jay thought,

"Hey." Jay greeted as he fully walked in,

"Hey." The 2 replied,

"What you guys talking about?" Jay asked,

"Answering questions about Maria." Cole replied,

"Ok." Jay replied casually but on the inside, something was telling Jay that something was up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Cole sat in his room when someone knocked on his door,

"WHAT?" Cole snapped,

"Cole?" Maria asked. Cole sensed that he frightened her a bit so he rushed to the door, making sure his hood was over his head so the growing of his wolf ears and the disappearance of his normal ears wouldn't freak Maria out more. Cole opened the door to Maria looking up at him,  
"Maria I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else." Cole stated, feeling completely stupid for snapping at her,

"Does that mean I'm a strong knocker? Am I getting stronger?" Maria asked,

"Yes it does." Cole replied as he sat in the door way and Maria sat in his arms,

"Are you in your grumpy mood?" Maria asked,

"Yeah." Cole admitted,

"Mummy says if you're grumpy, you should get more sleep." Maria informed,

"Ok. I'll keep that in mind." Cole chuckled, "Hey listen. I'm busy with some stuff tomorrow. Do you think you'll be ok with Nya and the other boys looking after you?" Cole asked,

"Are they nice?" Maria asked,

"Very nice." Cole replied,  
"Ok." Maria replied. Maria snuggled up to Cole who allowed it. This was common with the 2 for Maria's dad isn't really there for her so Cole filled the place for her male role model,

"Hey you 2." Nya greeted as she walked up to the 2 with Jay,

"Hey." Cole replied,

"Hi." Maria replied,

"Hey Maria, do you like video games?" Jay asked,

"I don't know." Maria replied,

"Wanna find out?" Jay offered. Maria looked up at Cole as her face read 'can you come'. Cole looked uneasy for he wanted to say no and stay in his room but he didn't want Maria to be upset,

"Maria. Why don't you go ahead with Jay? I need to talk to Cole." Nya suggested,

"Ok." Maria replied as she went with Jay to the games room,

"I hate my life." Cole stated when Maria and Jay were out of earshot,

"At least its only once a month right?" Nya stated, trying to cheer Cole up,

"What if I snap?" Cole asked, "I'll scare the living day lights out of Maria and she'll be scared of me for life." He added,

"You won't snap, I'm sure of it." Nya encouraged,

"Nya. The reason I'm always grumpy before the full moon is because the transformation is slow and painful and what if my hood falls. Everyone will see." Cole explained,

"Cole. You'll be fine." Nya tried to reassure. Cole pulled his hood down, shut his door and went with Nya to the games room,

"Wow. He's out of his room today without food." Kai stated,

"Shut up." Cole snapped,

"And still moody." Kai added,

"Cole!" Maria grinned at Cole, who smiled back,

"Did Cole smile, today?" Jay asked, shocked,

"Shut up." Cole snapped, smile disappeared,

"Cole. Do you want to play? Video games are fun!" Maria offered, holding out the spare controller,

"No thanks Maria. Maybe another day." Cole declined, Cole watched Maria play with Jay as he wondered if he should sneak back to his room. Cole soon talked himself out of it for he wanted to make sure Maria was comfortable with the other ninjas.

After lunch, Cole was sitting with Maria in his room,

"So Maria. Do you like the others?" Cole asked,

"Yeah. They're nice." Maria replied, "Why?" Maria asked,

"It's just I want you to be comfortable being left with them tomorrow while I do some things." Cole answered, going around the truth,

"Why can't I come with you tomorrow?" Maria asked,

"Because what's happening tomorrow will be too scary and dangerous tomorrow. I want you to be safe." Cole replied,

"Do the others know what you do?" Maria asked,

"You know the most about what I do." Cole answered,

"Really?" Maria asked, eyes almost shimmering at the trust given to her,

"Yep, but you have to keep it a secret. Ok?" Cole stated,

"Ok." Maria replied.

The next morning, Cole stomped out of his room with his hood over his head and his hands in his pockets,

"Morning Cole!" Maria chirped. Cole turned as the 4-year-old ran up to him and gave him a hug, "Are you coming to breakfast. I helped Zane make pancakes." Maria announced proudly,

"I'd love to Maria but I gotta go." Cole declined,

"Already. Mummy says you should always have breakfast before you do things." Maria stated,

"I'll grab breakfast on the way ok." Cole explained,

"Ok. Have fun." Maria chirped, which replied with a smile,

'Fun is the last thing I'll be having today' Cole thought as he went to the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Later, Maria was in the games room with Kai,

"Kai. When is Cole coming back?" Maria asked,

"Not tomorrow, the next day." Kai replied,

"Why?" Maria asked,

"No one knows." Kai replied as Nya walked in,

"What does no one know?" Nay asked,

"What Cole does at this time of month." Kai replied,

"Right." Nya replied as she sat down, "How are you holding up?" she asked,

"Ok. I wish Cole was here to play scrip and scrap." Maria replied,

"What's scrip and scrap?" Jay asked as he walked in,

"It's a game me and Cole always play." Maria explained,

"How do yo play?" Kai asked,

"We write down different things on pieces of paper and then put them into a hat. We pull 1 out and whatever is on the paper, we have to build using things in the room. 1st to finish wins a point and who ever has the most points win." Maria explained,

"How many rounds do you play?" Nya asked,

"As many as we want." Maria answered,

"How many players?" Jay asked,

"As many as we want but usually only Cole wants to play with me." Maria answered,

"We can play with you if you want." Jay offered,

"Really?" Maria asked,

"Sure. There's a ton of things in here we can use." Kai explained,

"Are we doing teams or singles?" Maria asked,

"If we're doing teams…boys verse girls?" Jay suggested,

"Sure." Nya agreed,

"I'm cool with that." Kai added,

"Ok." Maria agreed, like the fact she gets to work with Nya. The 4 wrote things down on pieces of paper and since they couldn't find a hat, they used a bowl,

"Maria, who choses the paper?" Nya asked,

"Me and Cole usually take turns." Maria replied,

"You can choose 1st." Kai stated,

"Will you be able to read it out?" Maria asked Nya,

"Sure." Nya replied as the 4 year old spilled her tiny hand into the bowl, grabbed a piece of paper and passed it to Nya,

"Big Ben." Nya read out and the teams scrambled around the room grabbing things and stacking them together, shouting instructions and suggestions at each other.

They played a few rounds until Lloyd walked into the games room with 2 structures and Kai, Nya, Jay and Maria grinning and Maria laughing a bit,

"What the?" Lloyd asked,

"Hey Lloyd." Nya greeted,

"What a re you lot playing?" Lloyd asked,

"Scrip and scrap!" Maria chirped,

"What and what?" Lloyd asked,

"Scrip and scrap! We pull something out of the bowl and the 1st team to build it wins!" Maria explained,

"Quick, who won? We finished at the same time so we're going off looks." Jay asked. Lloyd looked carefully at the 2 groups,

"What are they meant to be?" Lloyd asked,

"The paper said to build the Sphinx from Egypt." Maria explained,

"Then the girls." Lloyd announced,

"We win! We win!" Maria cheered as she jumped up and down,

"What's the score?" Lloyd asked,

"You just broke the tie. Now it's 20 to 19 for the girls." Kai explained,

"Well the girls are the all time winners cos it's training time." Lloyd explained. The others looked at the time,

"We'll have to play again some time." Jay suggested,

"With Cole?" Maria asked,

"Yes with Cole." Nya replied.

At training, Maria sat on the side while the others trained until Zane walked up to her,

"Are you ok over here?" Zane asked,

"Yeah. Is Cole going to be ok all by himself?" Maria asked,

"Cole goes out by himself every month and always returns safe. He will be fine and if there is to be trouble, we will help him." Zane explained,

"But how will you know if he's in trouble? He left his phone here for me to play on." Maria asked as she held out Cole's phone to show Zane,

"Cole will find away." Zane explained. Maria smiled up at him,

"Hey Maria. Wanna learn how to throw a good punch?" Kai offered,

"Cole already taught my how to fight." Maria explained,

"True. You watched her tackle me." Jay explained,

"Ok. So how about we see how good you are." Kai offered, trying to give her something to do.

½ an hour after training, Nya couldn't find Maria anywhere,

"Hey as anyone seen Maria?" Nya asked the others who were in the games room  
"I haven't seen her since training." Kai replied and the others agreed,

"I'll help you look." Jay stated as he stood up. Nya looked in Cole's room when,

"Maria!" Nya cried in concern. Nya had found Maria in Cole's wardrobe, curled up, crying and shaking,

"Is she ok?" Jay asked as he ran to the girls. Nya very carefully placed her hand on Maria as she racked her brain for the info Cole gave her,

'If she disappears, try and find her as soon as possible. Ever since she had an incident with uncle, she has been having picnic attacks. If this happens, she has this music box and inside is a song. Play the music box and hum the words. You'll know she'll be fine when she starts sinning along.' Cole's voice replayed in Nya's head,

"Jay. I need to find Maria's music box and bring it here quick." Nya instructed as Jay rushed off and the others came to see what was happening. Jay rushed back in and handed Nya the music box. Nya winded it up and opened it to let the music play as she read the song and hummed the words. After a bit, Maria began to calm down as,

"If you go into the wood today, you're sure of a big surprise. If you go into the woods today, you'd better go in disguise. For every bear the ever there was, will gather here for certain, because today's the day the, teddy bears have their picnic." Maria sang though sniffs until she was completely calm,

"Are you ok?" Nya asked. Maria nodded as she snuggled up to Nya since Cole wasn't there,

"I want Cole." Maria mumbled,

"I know you do but there's no way of finding him." Nya explained as she stroked Maria's hair. What Nya didn't know was what Maria was planning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. …Enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Sometime later, Kai walked out of the kitchen,

"Hey who's turn is it to do the shopping today?" Kai asked,

"It is your turn this week." Zane explained,

"Right. I'm off then." Kai announced as he walked outside and summoned his dragon and flew to the bottom where the under ground garage was where he hoped into his car and drove to the store. When he returned, he walked into a distressed Nya,

"Whoa Nya. What's wrong?" Kai asked,

"Maria's gone." Nya explained,

"What do you mean gone?" Kai asked,

"We can't find her anywhere." Nya explained,

"Have you tried tracking her? I saw Maria with Cole's phone earlier." Kai explained,

"Of course. How I did not think of that?" Zane stated as she scanned for Cole's phone when his face filled with concern and worry,

"Where is she?" Jay asked as he walked in with Lloyd,

"The woods where Nya got attacked last month but I can't get a clear reading so she could be anywhere there." Zane replied and before immediately, Nya was running outside and summoning her dragon and flying off.

Nya landed on the edge of the woods and ran in, keeping her eyes peeled for the 4 year old,

"Maria! Maria!" Nya shouted when she heard rustling near by but it was too big to be Maria, "Cole. Is that you?" Nya asked, preparing herself in case it wasn't. Nya watched has a pair of familiar eyes glowed in the dark, "Cole thank goodness it's you." Nya breathed,

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked,

"Why aren't you coming into the light?" Nya asked,

"The others are too close." Cole explained,

"Anyway. Maria's missing and Zane tracked your phone in these woods but he couldn't get an exact location." Nya explained as she saw as Cole's eyes widened,

"Get out off here while I find her!" Cole shouted as he ran off,

"I'm coming!" Nya shouted after Cole when an arm grabbed her shoulder,

"Nya what's going on? You aren't allowed to come here!" Kai stated,

"Do you want that thing that attacked me, attacking Maria cos that what's going to happen if we don't find her before it finds her!" Nya replied,

"Who were you talking to?" Kai asked,

"It doesn't matter we have to find Maria!" Nya stated,

"Kai, Nya and Jay will search the left side and Zane and I will search the right." Lloyd instructed, putting more with Nya for she was still healing.

Maria wandered around the woods,

"Cole! Cole are you here? I don't know where else you'd be! Cole!" Maria called when she heard rustling, "Cole?" Maria asked. Maria crept towards it slowly when the Alpha jumped out. Maria screamed as she began to run but soon she tripped. The Alpha was about to attack when a katana almost hit its face. Maria looked up to see Nya running over with Kai and Jay hot on her heels. The Alpha broke the katana as Nya scooped Maria up and the 2 men stood in front of them. The Alpha was about to hit them when something jumped on it. The others stared in disbelief except for Nya, who instantly knew who it was, Cole in his wolf form. Cole slashed at the Alpha, ripping it's flesh to shreds as the Alpha tried to shake him off. The 2 fought violently, with Nya making Maria look the other way so she wouldn't be too scared. Soon Cole was on his back, gashes everywhere, as Maria looked at her cousin,

"Cole!" Maria cried,

"Maria." Cole whispered. Although it caused him more pain than water hitting a ghost, Cole stood up and attacked the Alpha again. The Alpha was soon forced to retreat, even though Cole wanted it dead, he didn't have the energy. Cole stood where he was for a moment before collapsing. Nya rushed over to Cole,

"Guys help him!" Nya stated,

"Jay sent a lightning blot into the sky to let the others know that they needed help before rushing over to Cole while Kai…Kai was trying to comprehend what just happened.

Cole laid on the medical room bed, shirtless so it would be easier to fix him up like he was while Maria sat on the windowsill seat, staring at him. This was not the Cole she knew. The Cole she knew looked nothing like the Cole that laid before her, but, she had this pang of guilt in her heart, like it was her fault. Nya and Zane walked in,

"Are you ok?" Nya asked,

"Is Cole hurt because of me?" Maria asked as her eyes followed the bandages that were wrapped around Cole's waist where the patches weren't big enough to cover,

"No. Cole is hurt because of the Alpha." Nya explained,

"I thought you did not know that attacked you?" Zane questioned,

"I didn't and I still technically don't know what it was, just the name." Nya explained,

"Why does Cole look like that?" Maria asked,

"It's his job to explain." Nya stated as Cole began to moan and he slowly sat up, ears pointed behind him,

"Cole?" Maria mumbled. Cole's eyes nearly popped out of his head before he slowly pointed them towards her. Maria was use to seeing warm brown eyes but this time, they were glowing wolf eyes. Maria grabbed Nya's shirt but inched herself towards Cole. Cole went to grab his hood but he soon realised it wasn't there so he pressed his arms over his head as he buried his face in his legs as he curled his tail in so it wouldn't be as noticed able.

"Cole, is it you?" Maria asked so quietly that Nya didn't hear so both girls were surprised when,

"Do you think it's me?" Cole mumbled but made sure Maria could hear it,

"You look different. Why?" Maria asked,

"I'm not like other people." Cole stated,

"That's all you're going to say?" Kai questioned as he walked in,

"Do you want me to say something or do you want to hear something?" Cole questioned, not wanting to look up at his teammate,

"How about you stop answering me with questions and answer me with answers." Kai snapped,

"Kai!" Nya snapped. Kai looked over to the girls where Maria had buried herself into Nya, arms wrapped around her waist as Nya carefully stroked Maria's hair. Cole grabbed his hoodie that was sitting on the chair next to the bed as he stood up,

"Cole. I do not advice you to be standing with your injures." Zane warned,

"It's fine Zane. I can handle it." Cole replied,

"And where do you think you're going?" Kai asked,

"Where I always go Kai. This is why I never told anyone." Cole stated, furry in his eyes until his saw Maria,

"Why are you going?" Maria asked,

"Cos I can't stay." Cole replied as gently as he could, but it was still rage filled. As Cole walked out the door, Maria got up to follow but Kai held her back,

"It's dangerous." Kai stated,

"Cole's not dangerous. The thing is." Maria snapped as she pushed Kai's arm off her and ran after Cole but by the time she was outside, Cole was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After Cole left, Maria was on the windowsill seat, looking up at the stars,

"You ok?" Kai asked as he poked his head in,

"You chased Cole off." Maria mumbled,

"Pardon?" Kai asked,

"YOU CHASED COLE OFF!" Maria shouted as tears began to roll down her face, "You chased Cole off for looking different. Why?" Maria asked,

"I didn't chase him off." Kai stated,

"Yes you did. You told him off for looking different and you stopped me from helping him." Maria stated as she bolted out of the medical room into Cole's room.

Cole ran deeper and deeper into the woods until he was standing at the river edge. He looked at his reflection and he yelled. He yelled in anger as he hit the water to rid of his reflection and went over to the closest tree and began attacking it. He attacked it with everything he got until he let himself drop. He stared at his hands. His hands were now bleeding with his knuckles bleeding the most. Cole walked to the water and washed his hands and wrapped in some sort off water plant. Cole wasn't sure what it was but it didn't make things worst, in fact, it helped the wounds to heal so that's what he used. Cole took another look at his reflection before going to sleep.

In the morning, Nya walked into Cole's room to wake Maria for breakfast,

"Maria." Nya softly stated as she gently shook the child but nothing happened but Maria felt limp under Nya's hand, "Maria?" Nya asked as she shook Maria a tiny bit harder,

"Is something the matter Nya?" Zane asked as he poked his head from hearing Nya distressed,

"Maria won't wake up." Nya explained, panicking slightly. Zane quickly scanned Maria and began to rearrange her gently, "What happened?" Nya asked,

"Maria didn't calm down after a panic attack at some point in the night." Zane explained as he scooped up the unconscious girl and hurried to the hospital. Zane waited with Nya outside the hospital room,

"Maria is stable if you would like to see her." The nurse stated to the 2 ninjas. Zane and Nya walked into the room to see the tiny girl on a big white bed with wires connected to her and an oxygen masked attached to her face, "Is this one of yours child?" the nurse asked,

"No. She's Cole's little cousin." Zane explained,

"Where's Cole then?" the nurse asked,

"He's been busy with important business over the pass few days." Zane explained,

"Understandable. Let me know if you need anything." The nurse explained as she left the room. Nya pushed some fly away hair behind Maria's ear,

"Are you ok Nya?" Zane asked,  
"Why did she have the panic attack?" Nya asked,

"Panic attacks happen at random. She could've had it while we were all asleep." Zane explained.

Kai walked up to Jay,

"Hey where's sis?" Kai asked,

"Hospital." Jay replied,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"Maria had a panic attack in her sleep and passed out." Jay explained,

"Oh. Do you know if she's ok?" Kai asked,

"She's out at the moment but she has Nya and Zane so hopefully she'll be alright." Jay explained,

"Yeah." Kai agreed,

"Are you ok though? You seem off." Jay commented,

"Just thinking of what's been happening." Kai explained,

"Don't blame you. I mean like, Cole's a werewolf." Jay agreed,

"Yeah. Why didn't he tell us?" Kai asked,

"Because it was something he didn't want people to know about." Maria stated as she stood in the doorway,

"Maria. Are you ok?" Jay asked,

"I'm fine." Maria reassured,

"How are you out of the hospital so fast?" Kai asked,

"It's not my 1st time." Maria explained coldly,

"What's wrong?" Jay asked,

"I want my cousin. I want Cole." Maria stated, tearing up,

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat." Nya suggested. Maria went with Nya.

Maria sat on a stool with Nya and Zane grabbing some cereal for the young girl,

"When is Cole coming home?" Maria asked,

"He usually returns tomorrow." Zane replied, setting the cereal in front of her,

"Can he come home now?" Maria asked,

"I don't know." Nya replied. Maria lifted the spoon of the cereal and tipped it back into the bowl, "Aren't you hungry?" Nya asked and Maria slowly shook her head,

"The doctor said you had to eat. You do not have to eat the whole thing but at least eat some of it." Zane explained. Maria slowly ate her food until she had eaten ½ of it before pushing it away from her and jumped to the floor,

"Where are you going?" Nya asked,

"Cole's room." Maria explained as she walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Maria sat on Cole's bed, wrapped up in the doona as she played a game on his phone when there was a knock on the door, the door opened it was Kai,

"Maria?" Kai asked, only seeing Cole's hoodie on his bed. Maria sat up, showing the she was in the hoodie, disappearing within it, "You do realise that you disappear in that right?" Kai asked, finding it funny,

"It's the closest thing to Cole." Maria mumbled,

"Right. Look I came to apologise for chasing off Cole. It's just no one saw it coming, and I've been told I don't react to things like that well." Kai explained,

"You really don't." Maria commented,

"Yeah. Plus I wanted to see if you were ok." Kai added,

"I'll forgive you if Cole forgives you. He's the one you hurt, he should make the decision." Maria explained,

"Right. Well, he should be back tomorrow." Kai explained.

The next day, Maria sat on the step outside of the temple, staring out, waiting for Cole when Nya sat next to her,

"What you doing?" Nya asked,

"When's Cole coming back?" Maria asked, Nya looked at the time,

"Any moment." Nya answered, "Do you wanna come inside?" Nya asked but Maria shook her head so Nya sat next to her. 30 minuets later, Lloyd walked out,

"He isn't back yet?" Lloyd asked,

"What time is it?" Nya asked,

"10:30." Lloyd replied,

"Weird." Nya muttered,  
"When's Cole coming?" Maria asked. Nya saw the hurt in Maria's eyes and she needed Cole right now but she could bear to say that he was late,

"Any moment now." Nya replied,

"He's late isn't he?" Maria asked,

"What makes you think that?" Nya asked,

"You have the same look Cole and mummy do when they don't want to tell me something bad." Maria explained as she moved to a patch of grass. Nya look at Maria and hurt stabbed her through her heart for she knew how she felt, waiting for someone you love to come home. Kai walked out and saw Maria,

"I take she isn't taking things well." Kai asked,

"Cole's late." Lloyd explained,

"What? He's never late. He's home at the exact same time each month." Kai commented,

"Well each month his secret doesn't get revealed. I think he's scared to come home." Nya suggested,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"Before he left, Cole was horrified something would happen and Maria would be scared of him for life. I think that's what he thinks that's going on." Nya explained.

"Well what are we going to do? He could be anywhere." Lloyd asked. Kai walked over to Maria and sat next to her,

"How are you doing?" Kai asked,

"I don't know." Maria shrugged,

"Listen. I'm going to go out and try and find him and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." Kai explained,

"I thought you'd want me to stay back." Maria commented,

"Although I'd prefer you to stay back in case that thing is still out there but if you come, Cole's more likely to listen and come back. Nya thinks he's scared to come back because he thinks you're scared of him." Kai explained,

"When are we leaving?" Maria asked,

"Are you ready now?" Kai asked and Maria nodded, "Then go and get a jacket and we'll head out." Kai instructed and Maria ran inside to grab one as Kai walked up to the others,

"What did you tell her?" Lloyd asked,

"That I'm going to find Cole and I need her to help me." Kai explained,

"I'm coming too." Nya stated,

"Ready." Maria stated,

"Ok. Let's go." Kai stated,

"I'll let you know if Cole comes back." Lloyd stated as Kai and Nya summoned their dragons, with Maria on Nya's, and they headed off.

Nya, Maria and Kai landed in the woods and looked around for Cole,

"Where do we start?" Kai asked,

"If he was transformed I'd know but now he's back to normal, I'd wouldn't have a clue." Nya stated,

"Do you know if there's a river close by?" Maria asked,

"Why?" Kai asked,

"He likes rivers." Maria explained,

"There is one but it's through the heart of the forest." Nya explained,

"Let's go." Kai stated. The 3 walked until Nya spotted a figure siting near the river,

"Wait here." Nya stated as she walked up to it to see that it was Cole, "Hey stranger." Nya greeted. Cole looked up at her before looking back down,

"What are you doing here?" Cole asked,

"Looking for you." Nya replied,

"Why would you be looking for me?" Cole asked,

"Because Maria was sitting on the front step for ages waiting for you to come home." Nya explained,

"What you talking about? Maria's afraid of me. You saw her face." Cole argued,

"That was just shock from finding out that her favourite cousin is a werewolf." Nya explained as she sat next to Cole, "Once you left, she went to chase after her but you were gone." Nya explained. Cole pulled his hood over his face as he curled up into a ball,

"Just go home. Tell her that something happened to me." Cole stated,

"Lie?" Nya asked,

"It's not lying. Something did happen to me." Cole stated as he stood up, "THAT STUPID ALPHA HAPPENED TO ME!" Cole shouted as he punched a hole through a tree as tears threatened his eyes. Cole was about to punch the tree again when,

"COLE!" Maria shouted as she hugged Cole's leg. Cole froze as Kai ran up to them,

"Maria?" Cole asked,

"Please come back. I'm not scared of you." Maria stated as she looked up at Cole. Tears in her own little eyes. Cole flopped down so he was on his knees in front of Maria,

"How? I'm a monster." Cole whispered,

"Because I always knew something was going on and you're Cole. I could never be scared of you." Maria explained as she curled up to Cole. Cole wrapped his arms around Maria as he held her close and tears of his own dripped down his face,

"Cole, I just wanted to apologise for how I reacted the other day." Kai awkwardly stated as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"It's alright. I think we're all used to your reactions. I saw it coming." Cole stated as he stood up with Maria sitting on his hip,

"So are you coming home?" Maria asked,

"Is anyone scared of me?" Cole asked,

"Cole. I think it's safe to say we've seen enough to not be scared of a werewolf. The Alpha on the other hand." Nya stated as the group chuckled,

"Is it still around?" Maria asked,

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue. I spend a lot of time in these woods and the only time I see it is on the full moon." Cole stated as they started to head back.

The group returned back to the temple, Cole's hood covering his face,

"You found him." Jay stated,

"Yep." Nya replied,

"So the reason you're moody every month is because you're a werewolf?" Jay asked,

"Partly." Cole muttered,

"Why partly?" Jay asked,

"Can we talk about this another time please?" Cole requested,

"And in stead play Scrip and Scrap?" Maria added,

"Why not?" Cole replied,

"Does anyone else wanna play?" Maria asked,

"I'm in. Nya stated,

"Same here." Jay added,

"Kai?" Maria asked,

"I'll join another time." Kai replied. The 4 walked to the games room and played until lunch.

That night, Cole and Maria were in Cole's room, on his bed,

"Cole. Can you teach me how to fight?" Maria asked,

"Tomorrow. You've had a big couple of days, you need to get to bed." Cole replied,

"Story 1st?" Maria asked,

"Any requests?" Cole asked,

"Can you tell me about some of your adventures?" Maria asked,

"Sure. Let's get you to bed." Cole stated,

"Can I sleep with you?" Maria asked, face on Cole's chest and looking up at Cole, making her eyes look bigger and cuter,

"Sure." Cole replied s Maria snuggled up to Cole, "Any particular adventure?" Cole asked,

Which one's your favourite?" Maria asked,

"I don't have a favourite because some of them shine differently each time." Cole explained,

"Then your 1st one." Maria requested. As Cole told Maria about the 1st time he became a ninja, Maria was soon nodding off. Later, Nya looked in Cole's open room to find a sleeping Cole with a sleeping Maria on his chest.

 **How you've enjoyed and sorry if the ending's a let down. I hope y'all will stick around for Monster Book 2, which will be involving Kai. Hope you've enjoyed and check out number 2 (Whenever it comes out). Please review and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
